


Day 30: Who's Your Daddy, Johnny Boy?

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [30]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Bottom John, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Paul, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, McLennon, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John's been a naughty boy who needs his Daddy to punish him and make him learn his lesson. Or at least, that's what Paul thinks. Not that John isn't more than happy to indulge his lover.





	Day 30: Who's Your Daddy, Johnny Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last one! This took longer than I had anticipated, but I hope it was worth it.

The first time John had called Paul that, it had send shivers down Paul’s spine and his cock had twitched inside his leather pants. But that had been about a year ago. And not in a situation like this. It had been a joke. They had been kidding around and John had called Paul his “dad” for being such a stuck-up arse-licker when Paul had promised they would perform an hour longer that night to the club owner in Hamburg and told  John to go freshen up and get ready. But nevertheless, it had triggered something inside of Paul. A kind of excitement he only vaguely recognised as arousal. But then he hadn’t bothered to look into that. Now, however, was completely different. He and John… well… before he hadn’t been having a sexual relationship with his best mate, and now he did. Which made it all one hundred times better.

Paul sat on the scruffy little bed in the little bedroom he and John shared above the club they were working at at the moment. He sat with his legs spread widely in an authorial manner and had his arms folded together in his lap as he looked John up and down. The older man’s head hung low as he looked down at the ground in shame. Paul smirked to himself.

"Well, well, John. Seems like you have been quite the bad boy, haven’t you? Fucking all those innocent German girls in the loo between gigs," he told John, the authority dripping from his voice. He could see John shudder and it made him even harder than he already was.

"Yes, sir. Sorry," John apologized, but Paul could still see the sly smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Oh, you should be. But I don’t really think you are, son. I can see you’re smiling," Paul told him. John sighed and wiggled about a bit on his feet.

"Come closer," Paul told him and John did so without a second thought.

"I’m not sure if you understand how serious this is. We were ten minutes late at the last gig because you decided it was a good time to get your dick sucked," Paul continued, "But this isn’t the first time it happened, either. Just two days ago, you were late and five days ago you didn’t even show up! I’m very, very disappointed in you, Lennon. And I think Daddy has to teach you a lesson," John blushed at his words, but nodded anyways.

Paul placed his hand at the back of John’s thighs and pulled him closer, making him stand between his legs so he could have a close look at the older man’s wonderful body. He almost moaned when he ran his hands over his buttocks and thought about how could they would look with his hand marks on them.

"Hmm… yes, Daddy," John agreed and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Take off your clothes and bend over my lap. Arse up high, were I can see it. I’m going to spank the shit out of you until I decide you’ve learned your lesson."

"Yes, Daddy," John answered him and did as Paul asked without a single moan.

Paul’s breathing  quickened as he let his fingers move over John’s firm, rounded buttocks. He felt John’s hardening cock poke his thigh and he couldn’t wait to fuck the older man, but he knew he had to be patient. Getting John to allow him to fuck him was hard enough already, even without any kinky dominance game.

"You’ve made your daddy really unhappy, boy," Paul told his lover and he squeezed a bit of flesh painfully hard in his hand. But yet, it felt good. "And now, you’re going to learn your lesson. How about five blows for every girl?"

"Please… Daddy, please…" John nearly begged as he began to rub himself off against Paul’s thigh.

"Count them for me," Paul ordered and with that he let his hand come down on the naked flesh of John’s bum hard and fast. John yelped in surprise.

"One," he managed and before he had the time to get used to it another blow came.

"Two," he counted on.

John could see Paul smirking as his eyes were locked on his bum in the corner of his eye. He imagined what it would be like for someone to do that to him. He wiggled in Paul’s lap, trying to get more comfortable and soon felt Paul’s erection poking him back. He bit his lip to hold back a moan but precisely then, Paul decided to give him another one of those, already rather painful slaps.

"T-three..." John quickly counted as a half moan, not wanting to piss Paul off.

Paul loved spanking John. To have this very dominant and tough guy bend over his knee begging him and rubbing off against his thigh as he received slap after slap on his delicious arse until it was completely red and so sore he wouldn’t be able to sit for a long time, and not forget it either. Paul let his hand come down on John’s left cheek and licked his lips as he watched it wobble under his hand. When John’s beautiful voice reached his ears again, he couldn’t hold back and slapped him a couple of time in a fast rhythm. He was surprised that John managed to count with him all the way through and moan at the same time.

"Shit…" he breathed heavily and started to hump Paul a bit rougher. Paul smacked him again hard.

"Fourteen…' John’s weakening voice came.

"You’ve got such a dirty mouth. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?' Paul asked before he knew what he had said. He could feel John tense up against him and his hand stilled halfway on its way down.  _Shit_ , Paul thought. Daddy kink, fine. But Paul knew how much Julia’s death still affected him. He felt relieve when John spoke again.

"N-no, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy.’ He said, his voice remarkably strong.

"Good. Now, no cursing and no rubbing off either," Paul ordered and smacked John’s other cheek hard. John moaned and rutted forward on Paul’s lap due to the force that was behind that smack.

"Yes, Daddy,"’ John groaned.

"And how many was that?" Paul asked as he let his fingertips run sweetly over the mark of his hand on John’s arse.

"Fifteen, Daddy," John answered. Paul smacked him again.

"Sixteen. How many more, daddy?" John  asked. Paul slapped the older man’s flesh again and watched it wobble so beautifully before his eyes.

"Let’s see…" he began.

"Se-seventeen."

"Hmm… You’ve had about ten girls this week, so shall we say…"

"I had one twice, sir," John quickly told him, having done some quick math, and knowing he would not be able to handle that much. Especially if Paul would give him a few extra, which he did often because he loved doing it too much for him to stop. John moaned and bit down his lower lip as he was smacked again.

"Eighteen," he counted. He wished he could rub his bum. It started to sting.

"Alright. Nine girls. So that’s forty-five blows. You’ve had….?"

"Eighteen, sir," John answered. Paul slapped him again before dragging his finger nails over the older man’s reddish skin.

"N-nineteen."

"So that’s twenty six more to go. You’re almost halfway through, my boy."

"Yes, Daddy."

"And what do we say, then?" Paul asked in his best dad-voice.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Good boy," Paul praised and smacked John again, but this time John couldn’t hold back the yelp and it escaped from his lips. Paul moaned at the sound and pressed his erection up against John’s hipbones.

"Twenty…"

Paul continued to slap and smack John’s arse until it was completely red and John was trembling in his lap. He could feel the man leaking on his thigh and he was whining and moaning with every slap. Paul found it impressive the man could still count the slaps. And then he gave his final slap.

"Forty-nine…" John counted and Paul could hear a sob in there somewhere. He took a deep breath and massaged John’s completely red, sore arse sweetly. John whined at the feeling.

"You’ve been a really good boy, John," Paul praised him. John turned his head to him and smiled. His eyes were slightly red and Paul could see he had let a few teardrops go. He didn’t know why that turned him on so much.

"Thank you, Daddy," John told him as he looked straight into Paul’s eyes. Paul had a hard time containing himself then. He squeezed John’s arse hard and pulled at it.

'I think you've deserved something nice for that, don’t you?" Paul managed to say. It came out as half a groan.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy."

"What would you like, my boy? You can have anything," Paul told him as he flashed him a smile. John pretended to think about that for a while, before answering, enjoy the massage Paul was giving him.

"I-I want… your cock, Daddy," John answered in his most innocent voice.

"Do you, now? Such a dirty slut of a boy."

"Oh, yes. I love your cock, Daddy. It’s so _nice_ and _hard_ ," John told him, stressing the words "nice" and "hard".

"Hmmm and where do you want it, love?"

"In my ass… in my mouth. Anywhere, Daddy," John half moaned and Paul closed his eyes briefly and groaned as he squeezed John’s arse again.

"Alright. Come on, then. Get off, on your knees and suck Daddy’s cock," he told him.

"Yes, Daddy," John hastily agreed, sounding rather eager.

He slid off of Paul’s knees smoothly, but he still whined as the cool air caressed his stinging bum. He placed himself on his knees between Paul’s widely spread legs and reached for Paul’s belt as he looked up at the older man, locking their eyes and holding Paul’s gaze as he slowly unzipped him and pulled his hard cock out. Paul gasped at the feeling.

"Oh, yes… you’re being such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?" Paul asked as he let his left hand slide into John’s hair, raking it back and massaging the man’s skull with his fingers. John hummed and winked at Paul before opening his mouth and letting Paul’s dick slide right into his mouth and completely down his throat. Paul’s fingers tightened and he pulled at John’s hairs as his toes curled up and he let his back tip back from the sudden wet warmth that was wrapped around his dick so suddenly. John took him in fully and started to suck. He didn’t as much as gag and Paul tried his best to keep his hips still and just clenched his first and muttered little curses. He had been waiting too long and enjoying himself too much.

"How’s that, Daddy?" John asked with a knowing smirk as he pulled himself off Paul’s dick and started to quickly stroke him instead. Paul groaned and pushed John’s head down again, wanting him to continue.

"Don’t you _fucking_ stop," he warned him. John chuckled a bit and lowered his head again, but this time, instead of going down on Paul’s cock again, he instead took one of Paul’s balls in his mouth and started to suck on it as his hand continued to stroke the shaft.

"Shit… Ah! Shit…" Paul cursed and he let John for a bit before pulling him back up and down his erection again.

"Be a good boy and get that mouth back on me," he told John. John hummed around Paul’s erection and that was it. Paul grabbed John’s head with both hands and kept him into place as he started to thrust in and out of the older man’s mouth, fucking his face with his dick, making John gag on it and spit drip down the corners of his mouth.

"Such a - Ah! - handsome boy…" Paul moaned as he thrusted up, deeply into John’s mouth, chocking him almost. John tried to pull back, but Paul wouldn’t let him. He tightened his grip and forced his cock even deeper inside of John’s mouth so that his balls hit John’s chin with every stroke.

"Shit… you love it, don’t you. Chocking on your Daddy’s hard cock. God, I want to fuck you so hard right now," Paul moaned and John opened his eyes and looked up at the other man with a hopeful glistering in his eyes. The sight alone made Paul nearly come, so he pulled John off of him and threw him back onto the floor.

John let himself be tossed to the floor and caught his breath as he coughed up some spit. God, Paul had really gone with it, now. Not that John had any complaints. He caught his breath and tried to keep his breathing under control. When he sat back up he could see Paul looking at him with those eyes. God, did John love it whenever Paul would get like this. He yearned for it. He needed it.

"Come on, dear. Come and sit on your Daddy’s lap," Paul told him as he too caught his breath. John nodded and wiped some spit off his chin with the back of his hand.

"And bring us some of those rubbers you bought," Paul added. John smiled at that and reached over to the bedside table on which a package of condoms stood. He took one and ripped it open with his teeth. He crawled over to his lover on all fours and let himself slide up onto Paul’s lap. He whined a little as he realised actually how sore his arse still was from that severe spanking Paul had given him. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to sit for the next couple of days. He carefully took Paul’s cock in his hand and slid the condom on securely and added a little extra lube. He twitched a little when he felt Paul caress his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You’re so pretty," Paul muttered. He leaned in and closed his eyes as he gave John a long, loving kiss on the lips. John’s eyes fluttered close and he moaned at the sudden moment of tenderness.

"Such a good boy for me," Paul cooed as their kiss broke and John chuckled at that. Then he placed and hand on Paul’s shoulder for balance as he moved his hips up and positioned himself over Paul’s proud erection, which he held in place with his other hand. Slowly he let himself sit down on it. He groaned as he felt is tight canal stretching to get Paul’s dick inside of him. Paul grabbed John’s hips with both hands and helped him sit down.

"What about prep?" Paul asked, sounding rather breathlessly and John quickly kissed him.

'Don’t ruin it now," he told Paul as he broke away and winked at him before letting him fall down completely so he was seated securely in Paul’s lap. He gasped and groaned at the burning feeling of being stretched like that and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. But it made it even better.

"Hmm… your dick is so big, Daddy…" he groaned with a cheeky smirk and he slowly lifted himself up again before letting himself fall down. Paul gasped and his eyes closed tightly from the pleasure of being buried in such a tight, hot place.

"You’re unbelievable," he breathed and John moved up and down again.

"Anything… for you… Daddy," John groaned and he too let his eye fall close and his head he let hang sluggish between his shoulders as he started to fully move up and down on Paul’s cock. It throbbed inside of him and when it hit his prostate, there was nothing more John could do than gasp and try not to forget to breathe, not that he knew how that was done actually. But he managed to survive. And when Paul started to thrust up with him, he climaxed.

"Shit! Daddy!" he shouted loudly and he came untouched all over Paul’s belly and chest. Hearing John shout that meant that Paul couldn’t hold back anymore either, even if he wanted to and he came hard too within John, filling up the condom with many squirts.

"Fuck…." John groaned as he felt Paul pulse inside of him and he let himself fall forward, onto Paul and taking him down onto the bed with him.

"Christ…" Paul moaned and tried to catch his breath as he massaged John’s chest and back soothingly. The man was still breathing hotly and harshly into his neck and he was still buried very much in the older man.

"That… Chirst…" John started, but he didn’t finish what he was going to say. Instead he forced Paul to face him and kissed him roughly and sloppily on the mouth. "I can’t believe I let you drag me into this."

"I can’t believe you went with it…" Paul told his friend with a happy chuckle.

'Well… At least we’ve all learned something."


End file.
